签名
原文地址 http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Signature_Quests_Timeline Signature Quests were first introduced in the Kingdom of Sky expansion, and commonly involve a series of quests ultimately rewarding a Fabled item. Many of the intermediate steps may also reward very fine items. 签名任务是从天空资料片开始引入的概念，跟遗产类似，不过遗产是单一任务，签名通常是一些列的任务，奖励一个传说装备。像职业帽子，奎诺斯大剑等等。 另外还有一些任务通常称为EPIC武器任务，你可以在本页最下面找到。 Non-Series Signature Quests 没有系列的签名任务，单个的签名编辑 *Level 60 - The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny - from Desert of Flames *:Reward: Ring of Fate *Level 65 - Koada'Dal Magi's Craft - from Echoes of Faydwer *:Reward: Shield of the Magi *Level 70 - Blood of the Brood - from Kingdom of Sky *:Reward: class-specific Hoo'Loh's Helm or Hat *Level 70 - A Mark of Awakening - from Kingdom of Sky *:Reward: Mark of Awakened neck piece *Level 90 Tradeskill - Shadows of the Betrayed - from Sentinel's Fate *:Reward: Class-specific tradeskill weapon Signature Series Quests 系列签名，基本每个资料片都有主线，奖励不错编辑 The level of the quest which yields the reward(s) is included with the timeline's expansion information. Eitholi, Blade of the Fae编辑 Level 30 - from Echoes of Faydwer #The Wind That Speaks Her Name #A Voice of Another Kind #The Blade Within The Keep #More Than Just a Tree #:Reward: Eitholi, Blade of the Fae The Stormhammer编辑 Level 35 - from Echoes of Faydwer #The Hammer of Below collection #The Stormhammer #*Burning the Black Sun Grizzly Rug (Haunted Vaults access) #**Remnants of a Traitor #**Shards of the Eye of Stormhammer #**Refurbished Goods #:Reward: The Stormhammer The Ivy-Shrouded Orb of Tunare编辑 Level 70 - from Echoes of Faydwer #Corruption in the Faydark #Making It Manifest #Acquiring the Second Fragment #A Champion of the Koada'Dal #An Evening Jaunt #Tracking Down the Necromancer #The Hidden Crystal #A Small Testament #A Predestined Fate #:Reward: an Ivy-Shrouded jewelry piece Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord编辑 Level 70 (Epic) - from Echoes of Faydwer #Finding the Author #Lupine Elimination #Interception #Mushroom Eating Gnomes Have All The Fun #Digging Up The Evidence #The Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord #:Reward: Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord Artisan Epic编辑 Level 80 - from Rise of Kunark #Sarnak Supply Stocking #Bixie Distraction #Anything for Jumjum #One of the following quests based on your tradeskill: #*Scholar Errands #*Outfitter Errands #*Craftsman Errands #The Proof of the Pudding #:Reward: Earring of the Solstice and an artisan-class specific Cloak A Gathering Obsession编辑 Level 75 - from The Shadow Odyssey #A Gathering Obsession #A Gathering Obsession, Part II #A Gathering Obsession, Part III #A Gathering Obsession, Part IV #A Gathering Obsession, Part V #A Gathering Obsession, Part VI #A Gathering Obsession, Part VII #A Gathering Obsession, Part VIII #A Gathering Obsession, Final Errand #:Reward: Cloak of the Harvester The Shadow Odyssey编辑 Level 80 - from The Shadow Odyssey #The Shadow Odyssey, Prologue: A Missive from the Queen for good players, The Shadow Odyssey, Prologue: The Overlord's Commandfor evil ones. #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 1: Come Sail Away #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 2: The Gods Must Be Crazy #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 3: Veilbreaker Down #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 4: History Repeating #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 5: Breaking the Chains #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 6: The Guns of Brokenskull #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 7: The Drums of War #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 8: Aloha, Ethernauts #:Reward: Equipment of the Ethernauts The Footsteps of Dartain编辑 Level 85 - from Sentinel's Fate #The Footsteps of Dartain: Emergence #The Footsteps of Dartain: Observation #The Footsteps of Dartain: Discovery #The Footsteps of Dartain: Awakening #The Footsteps of Dartain: Experimentation #The Footsteps of Dartain: Enlightenment #The Footsteps of Dartain: Preparation #The Footsteps of Dartain: Ascension #:Reward: a Signet of your choice Seeking Lucan编辑 Level 90 (Epic) - from Sentinel's Fate #In Search of Lucan #Whispers from the Past #Confronting the Godslayer #:Reward: your choice of various Charms Sentinel's Fate Raid Progression Timeline编辑 Level 98 (Epic) - from Sentinel's Fate #Tending to Toxxicology #Envoy Incursion #Subordination Insubordination #:Reward: your choice of Fabled Shoulders The Fallen Swords Timeline编辑 Level 95 (Heroic) - from Destiny of Velious #The Fallen Swords: Mystery in the Shadows #The Fallen Swords: Sins of the Past #The Fallen Swords: Reasons and Rime #The Fallen Swords: Here, There Be Giants #The Fallen Swords: From the Edge #The Fallen Swords: All Roads Lead To... #*The Fallen Swords: Endgame #The War of Skyshrine: Keeping Enemies Close #Unexpected Consequences Shades of Drinal Timeline编辑 (access to Chains of Eternity instances) #Shades of Drinal: The Shores of Everafter #Shades of Drinal: Great and Small #Shades of Drinal: Skies of Red #Shades of Drinal: Puzzle Pieces #Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection #Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption #Shades of Drinal: Devoted Knowledge #Shades of Drinal: Dashed Upon the Shore #Shades of Drinal: Dreadcutter at World's End #Shades of Drinal: Fate's Crusade Darkness Ascending Signature Timeline 编辑 #Darkness Ascending: Tear of Mystery #Darkness Ascending: Scarstone Security #Darkness Ascending: Small Council of the Tear #Darkness Ascending: Tear in the Drakelands Tears of Veeshan Signature Timeline 编辑 #Tears of Veeshan: The Eternal Broodlands #Tears of Veeshan: Shattered Dreams #Tears of Veeshan: The Core Problem #Tears of Veeshan: Falling Tears EPIC武器任务，目前是5.0，也就是传说里面的EP5，以前武器应该是不错的，现在太久了，武器已经变成收藏品，但是可以转换武器特性成为一个常驻BUFF，通常都是比较好的BUFF，每个职业各不相同。 不过英雄角色推出之后，你已经可以跳过EP任务，直接做转换任务。 NOTE: As of the October 1st 2013 patch, the epic weapon timelines are not required to start the epic repercussions quests. See Epic Conversion Timeline for details. | style="width:451px;"| |- | style="width:452px;"| | style="width:451px;"| |}